


It's my turn (to save you)

by Koayyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Post-000, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: After what Lucifer has done for the skies and what he has done for him, there is no way that Sandalphon will leave him alone in that place. With the help of the crew, Lucifer comes home.





	It's my turn (to save you)

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of wmtsb3 makes me salty and after marinating in the salt for a while I wrote this. @ Cygames come and fight me
> 
> Anyway my best friend/beta reader is on ao3, go check him out at [artartdowndown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artartdowndown/pseuds/artartdowndown)!

“The first and last stop for every soul?” Cagliostro repeats, abandoning her quill to instead put her hands under her chin in interest.

“Yes, that’s what Lucifer said,” Sandalphon says, “His soul is resting there.”

Djeeta pulls the seat beside Cagliostro out and sits down in one smooth motion, Lyria flops down on the seat beside Sandalphon. Gran stands beside Djeeta, and Vyrn sits on the table just by him. They are all seated in the galley, cups of fresh coffee in front of them.

It’s not one of the usual chats, of course. Despite Sandalphon’s growth, he’s still merely acquaintances with most of the crew members, and getting him to talk to them usually ends up in some kind of disaster. Which is why they’re all here to interfere in case anything happens.

Djeeta may be extremely petty towards Sandalphon for good reason, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t worried for him, especially after he saved Lyria and disappeared. Something had happened during that brief period where he was gone from the skies, and it had taken all of them pestering him to finally get him to spill it.

Which leads them all here. Because Lyria may be the expert on Primals, but when it comes to making an entirely new body for a soul to return to, that’s definitely Cagliostro territory.

She also went through a bunch of Astral stuff with Gabriel, so she should know what to do. Probably.

“That’s completely different from where my soul goes...” Cagliostro mutters to herself with her gaze to the table, then raises them to make eye contact. “And you’re positive that he’s still there?”

“He’s still there,” Sandalphon says, firmly like it’s the only thing in the skies that he’s sure of. “I can tell. I think it’s because of the Supreme Primarch’s power.”

“But didn’t you use it all?” Vyrn asks, then takes another sip of coffee.

“I did, but...” Sandalphon trails off, eyeing the cup of coffee cradled in his hands.

“Is it because Lucifer wants to come back?” Lyria wonders, blurting out her thoughts into the conversation. They are quiet as each of them ruminate on the possibility.

“If that’s true,” Djeeta starts, then looks at Gran. “Then we’ll find a way, right?”

“Yeah,” Gran agrees, his arms crossed. “Leaving someone behind isn’t in our dictionary.” This line earns a wave of chuckles from the whole group.

Cagliostro swishes the coffee in her cup as she shifts through what she remembers of the research. They wait patiently as she hums and sips her coffee. It’s a painfully hard moment to keep quiet with the anxiety humming in the air.

“With the right materials, the body shouldn’t be a problem,” she finally says, and they all listen intently. “Of course, if we had his Core, then dragging his soul back would be easier.”

“Both Lucilius and Belial are still missing,” Gran reminds the group, and Djeeta can’t help but sigh a bit.

“If only you had grabbed his Core before we ran,” Djeeta says, looking directly at Sandalphon. He tries to hide it to the best of his ability with his coffee cup, but he splutters.

“Beating his twelve wings was hard enough!” He exclaims a bit too loudly. Djeeta catches Gran shuddering with the corner of her eye.

“Assuming we’re not ever seeing them again,” Gran says, not forgetting to pat the wooden table a few times with his hand so he doesn’t jinx it. “What else do we need?”

“Primals don’t excrete dust upon death, so we might need to get creative with what we can use,” Cagliostro says, grabbing her quill and mindlessly tapping it on the blank page as she thinks.

Sandalphon opens his mouth, but closes it without saying anything. Lyria doesn’t miss the action, and her hand closest to him disappears under the table. Djeeta uncrosses her legs to kick Sandalphon in the shin, giving him enough pain to remind him of her presence, but not enough to leave a bruise.

“What can we use, other than monster dust?” Vyrn asks. This topic is completely out of his depth, and hopefully it stays that way.

Gran uncrosses an arm to rest his chin on his knuckle. Lyria is helping Sandalphon, so Djeeta looks down as she thinks. There’s no way that there’ll be leftover materials from an Astral Lab, and how exactly the Astrals made Primals in the first place is still largely unknown.

“Putting the material problem aside for now,” Cagliostro says after another moment of quiet thinking. “How are we going to drag his soul back into the Sky Realm?”

Sandalphon looks up. “I’ll do it,” he says, and Djeeta sees the determination shine in his eyes.

“You got an idea?” Vyrn says, lifting himself from the table to instead lay onto Sandalphon’s head. His hair is jostled and ends up poking his eye, so he grumbles as he raises a hand to push it away. Lyria giggles at the sight.

“Maybe,” he says, the uncertainty appearing in his voice. “I’m not exactly sure how it’ll work, but...”

“We’ll help!” Lyria says, perking up in her seat. “If there’s anything we can do, just tell us, okay?”

“Mm,” Sandalphon lets out along with a small nod. “But I need to- no, I want to do this.” He catches himself, and the choice of words makes Djeeta smile. He’s come a long way from the cataclysms.

“Doesn’t mean it has to be done alone,” Gran says, interjecting in with the tone he reserves for poking friends. “We too need to pay Lucifer back for all he’s done.”

“For the skies, and us,” Djeeta continues for him, sneaking a glance at Lyria as she says it.

“I’ll see what I can dig up for the materials, you guys focus on his soul.” Cagliostro’s tone makes the sentence final, and it looks like she’s going to be the one to spearhead this operation. Djeeta lets the smug smile appear on her face.

“We’ll do our best,” Gran says, finishing his coffee in a few gulps. He’s going to need it.

Lucifer has done so much for the world, and it’s time for the world to pay him back, in the form of the Twin Singularities, a Girl in Blue, a Crimson Dragon, and an Angel that has never stopped loving him.

 

* * *

 

There’s a pleasant wind blowing. But, then again, the wind is always pleasant in this illusionary garden. Just as this space will always be in the same, stagnant state. Where the greenery doesn’t grow, where dust never forms.

Lucifer will wait here, in this garden void of evolution, until Sandalphon comes back. But strangely, he doesn’t feel as lonely as in the past. When he tries to come up with a reason, to tie together loose ends of a couple of strings, his mind ends up blank.

(A loose, flowing robe and long hair with hints of gold would come to mind, if the memories weren’t locked tightly in a box and the key erased from existence.)

Today, under the rays of dawn peeking between the clouds, Lucifer is crouched in front of the few coffee trees that are bearing fruit. He spends his limitless time plucking the fruits and gently placing them into the perfectly woven basket. The redness of the ripe fruit reminds him of Sandalphon’s eyes, especially when the sunlight hits it just right and makes it shine.

He misses Sandalphon, there’s no denying it. But there is a limit to how much time Sandalphon can spend with the Twin Singularities, and he will have limitless time with Lucifer when he eventually comes back to this space. There is still a certain pang in his chest when he thinks about it, but he accepts Sandalphon’s decision. They will have time, it’s just a matter of waiting.

Lucifer pauses in reaching out for another fruit, but he continues after a moment. The action of taking care of plants, of gardening is soothing, but only second to spending time with Sandalphon.

Sometimes, when he allows his mind to wonder, he thinks of all that could’ve happened. Had he noticed Sandalphon’s feelings of inferiority sooner, had he chosen to dispose of the hierarchy of the Archangels. What would’ve happened? Was it destiny that caused him to lose his life at Canaan that day?

Thinking about it won’t change anything, but it’s a way to pass the time, just like brewing coffee is also a way to pass the time.

Drinking coffee is also a way to pass the time, but it is also a way for him to feel warmth, to feel connected to Sandalphon. It’s a silly thought that Lucilius would punish him for, but no one else is here in this space. In a sense, he has achieved freedom.

Freedom. He wonders if the rest of the Primarchs are also feeling it, after letting go of their duties. He hopes they do- it would be a waste otherwise.

Lucifer finishes picking all the fruits, and is about to lift the basket when he’s interrupted by a very pleasant surprise.

Four mismatched wings and two familiar brown wings warp around him the moment he stands up, and a hand slips into his. A voice he didn’t expect to hear so soon whispers from right beside his ear.

“I’m back, Lucifer,” Sandalphon says, the hand in his grasp tightens just a little. Lucifer turns around in disbelief, and is greeted by red eyes shining with delight.

“Welcome back, Sandalphon,” Lucifer replies, Sandalphon’s wings moving just enough for him to turn around.

“I didn’t make you wait too long, did I?” Sandalphon asks, still not putting his wings away. Lucifer is grateful for it, he’s comfortably wrapped in them.

“You didn’t.” The answer is only half truthful, but something in his chest tells him that saying the truth would be wrong. That every moment without Sandalphon feels too long.

“That’s good,” Sandalphon says, but there’s something in his tone that hints of more. Lucifer takes another look at his face, and decides something.

“Sandalphon,” he calls out, and Sandalphon perks up immediately. “Let’s move to the table, I’ll make us some coffee.”

“Oh,” Sandalphon lets out and puts his wings away. “Let me brew it this time. I didn’t get to last time, and my technique has improved.”

The smile comes naturally to Lucifer. “Of course.”

Sandalphon seems a bit different while he brews coffee, and Lucifer wants to brush it off as nothing, but the last time he did that it led to Sandalphon’s feelings of inferiority. He pays a bit too much attention on Sandalphon, and he notices.

“Lucifer? Is there something wrong?” Sandalphon asks as he places the two cups of coffee on the garden table.

“It’s nothing of concern,” Lucifer says immediately, busying himself by bringing the coffee cup closer to him to smell. The coffee smells richer than what he always brews.

He takes a sip, and lets himself linger on the taste a bit longer than he expects to. Sandalphon is sipping his own coffee as he keeps quiet.

“You’ve improved, Sandalphon,” Lucifer says, placing the cup back onto its saucer. Sandalphon’s skills have improved so much more, but he doesn’t have the words to describe it.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Sandalphon replies, happiness radiating just from those three words.

They sip their coffee in silence for a moment, and Lucifer doesn’t notice the way Sandalphon is fidgeting under the table.

“Um, Lucifer,” Sandalphon starts nervously. Lucifer looks up and makes eye contact, seeing hints of anxiety on Sandalphon.

“Is something the matter, Sandalphon?” Lucifer asks, lowering his cup.

“The Singularities have been talking about it, and...” Sandalphon pauses, looking down for a moment before he looks up again with a shine in his eyes. “Let’s go back to the skies, together.”

It catches Lucifer by surprise, and Sandalphon quickly continues, gaining more resolve the more he speaks.

“You’ve watched the skies for so long, Lucifer,” Sandalphon says. “The Archangels have started settling down in their own places, you should too. The blue skies are your home.”

Sandalphon extends a hand, palm up and completely welcome. “Let’s go home, Lucifer.”

Lucifer looks at Sandalphon’s hand, then at the shine of determination in Sandalphon’s eyes. A bud of warmth envelops his core, and he reaches out to take the hand he never expected to receive.

Sandalphon suddenly looks surprised, but Lucifer doesn’t understand why until he notices the sudden wetness that has appeared on his face.

“Lucifer, you’re... crying?” Sandalphon asks, not letting go of their hands above the garden table. Lucifer raises his other hand to wipe his face, and naturally his hand comes out wet with tears.

“I suppose I am,” Lucifer says, his voice breaking a little in the middle of it. This is the first time he’s ever cried, and he’s at a loss for what to do.

Sandalphon stands up, walks over to crouch in front of Lucifer, to be on relatively the same level. He reaches a hand out and brushes the tears away. Even when the tears continue to spill, he continues to gently brush them away with his fingers.

“People cry when they feel really sad, or really happy,” Sandalphon says it like stating a fact. “Are you happy, Lucifer?”

Lucifer tries to speak, but something clogs his throat and stops him. Instead of words, he nods. He doesn’t nod once, but twice, three times. His last wish was to have another cup of coffee with Sandalphon, but now his wish was to see the real blue sky again.

His wish was to go home.

Sandalphon brushes all of Lucifer’s tears away, until they finally stop. He pulls away to grab the now cold cup of coffee, and Lucifer takes it without question.

The confusion must’ve shown on his face somehow, judging from what Sandalphon next says. “Crying dehydrates people.”

Lucifer nods, and finishes the coffee in a few sips. Sandalphon smiles, and cradles Lucifer’s hands with his own. Their hands enclose the coffee cup entirely.

“Let’s go home, Lucifer,” Sandalphon says, this time with more power in his voice and the six beautiful white wings behind his back.

“Let’s go home,” Lucifer repeats, looking at his solace with all the love he has.

And so they do. Lucifer instinctively closes his eyes when he feels his soul fading away and yet becoming closer to Sandalphon. The last thing he feels in the stagnant garden is the warmth from two hands.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that Lyria notices when she wakes up is the new presence on the ship. When her sleepy mind puts two and two together, she practically jumps out of bed in joy. Their plan worked, and she gets out of bed in a hurry to go see Sandalphon.

It’s so early that she almost can’t see the sunlight from the windows. The sun has just risen, so Djeeta and Gran must still be training on the deck, they always barely make it in time for breakfast. Lyria wants to go see them, but is instead going in the other direction.

She reaches Sandalphon’s room, but the door is open and a small peek lets her know that he is nowhere to be found. The other room where they placed Lucifer’s new body is empty too, where have the two gone?

No one else is awake on the ship yet, and she can’t quite tell in where exactly that the presence is currently at, so she decides to just go through the few shared spaces on the ship to see if she can find them.

She finds Yggdrasil and Rosetta in the saloon, and some of the knights onboard are talking in the mess hall. She wants to go check the galley, but Lowain, Tomoi, and Elsam are probably whipping breakfast up, and she doesn’t want to bother them. She still remembers the last time she messed up the recipe...

In the end, she wakes up Vyrn and they go up to join Djeeta and Gran. They’re all about awake by the time they go to the mess hall for breakfast. The other early-risers have already taken their spots and are just waiting for their meals to be served.

They eat breakfast in peace, until Sandalphon comes in with another person, holding each other’s hands and not ashamed of the eyes on them.

Lyria stops inhaling her food and perks up, leaving her meal to skip over to Lucifer. “Welcome aboard, Lucifer!”

“Thank you, Girl in Blue,” Lucifer says with a small nod. There’s a beat of complete silence before Vyrn flies off the table and launches himself at Sandalphon.

“You did it, Sandalphon!” Vyrn exclaims, sitting on Sandalphon’s head as he cheers. Sandalphon grumbles about animals always getting on his head, and Lucifer smiles.

All the other crew members go back to finishing their breakfast, and the only few people to walk over to them are Gran, Djeeta, and Cagliostro.

“How does the body feel?” Cagliostro asks, taking a good luck at Lucifer from head to toe. Lucifer turns away from watching Sandalphon to tell her his gratitude. The two talk, Gran and Djeeta welcome Lucifer too, but Lyria doesn’t pay too much attention to them.

It takes another poke from Vyrn until Sandalphon properly talks again. “I couldn’t have done it without your encouragement,” he says, in a voice that’s more quiet than how he usually speaks.

“But you were the one that did the most!” Lyria exclaims, putting her hands up to the air in her cheer. Sandalphon looks away from her.

“How did you drag his soul back out, anyway?” Vyrn asks, still sitting comfortably on Sandalphon’s head.

“The Supreme Primarch’s wings,” he says, making eye contact with Lyria again. “After the cataclysms, Lucifer took me into his core. I just did the same, then I woke up and put his soul into the new body.”

“Where did you go after Lucifer woke up?” Lyria finally gets to ask her question. Sandalphon huffs out a small laugh.

“We talked a bit while I showed him around the ship,” Sandalphon says with a little wave of his hand.

Lyria can’t help raising her voice. “I wanted to give Lucifer a tour too!”

“Too late,” Sandalphon says smugly and crosses his arms. Lyria lets out a whine in disappointment.

“You can just show him around the next island we reach,” Vyrn says, and Lyria perks up again.

“We’ll show Lucifer around together!” She cheers and Sandalphon smiles, but he urges them all to go back and finish breakfast. They can talk plans later, after all.

They end up discussing it over breakfast, and Lucifer slips into their lives like he belonged there all along. Lyria smiles whenever the two do anything that shows their love for each other, and by the end of the day, the muscles on her face hurt.

(A few days later, with the help of Danua, Anna, and Korwa, Lyria finishes sewing a handmade Sandalphon doll. She gifts it to Lucifer herself, and the smile as he looks at it is worth all the bandages on her fingers a million times over.)

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, I now have a writing twitter so I don't clog you with personal things, go see me @[asfbel](https://twitter.com/asfbel)


End file.
